


Trying New Things

by thelittlepalmtree



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Nat, F/F, sub!Jan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: Jan hasn't known Natasha too long, but she's ready to start experimenting with her.





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chemically_yours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_yours/gifts).



> So I'm not part of the kink community. If I've gotten anything terribly wrong let me know. This may become part of a larger "porn with plot" series.

Jan hadn't known Natasha very long or very well. She was a spy afterall, and even people who were close with her, like Clint, couldn't give you any clarification on the fuzzy details. Still they were teammates, so Jan knew that no matter what, Nat had her back. And ever since that late night in Latveria, they'd been a little more than teammates too.

She felt a little bad, doing all this behind Hank's back. It wasn't like they were together anymore, but somehow she felt like him finding out his ex was with another woman would be a tough break for him. When she'd said this to Natasha, she'd scoffed and dismissed any concern over what he might think. Still, she'd remained discrete. Natasha was amazingly obliging when it came to Jan's requests. Even...this one.

"So, do I get a safe word?" Natasha said, stepping out in a leather ensamble that had Janet trembling. "Or is it just you?"

"Y-you can use mine if you want." She trembled, "Yellow for slow down, red for stop."

"Alright," Natasha said, playing with the tails of the whip in her hand, "Shall we begin?"

Jan nodded eagerly, trembling in her black and yellow underwear. She could feel every puff of air as the silk of her teddy brushed her skin. Natasha came towards her, face suddenly cold.

"On your knees, pet," The redhead pushed Jan down onto the bed, her heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Yes ma'am," Jan giggled, then whimpered as she recieved an openhanded slap on her butt.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Natasha said, leaning over her. Jan squeaked in reply, unsure if she was supposed to say anything. Natasha reached for a ball gag that was laid out amongst the toys Jan had wanted to use. "Looks like you're going to need some help learning how to hold your tongue." She wrapped the gag around Jan's face and fastened it behind her head.

"Now..." Natasha said, examining the array of items Jan had laid out, "Where should we start?" She placed the whip on the bed and unbuttoned Jan's top. "Sit up," She commanded, and her little sub obeyed. Natasha pulled off her top, yanking it over her head and revealing Jan's creamy breasts. She explored them for a moment, as though she hadn't seen them a million times before, her hands groping and squeezing them.

"Here's the game," Natasha said, looking back into her eyes, "You are mine, my little whore." She gripped both breasts harder to emphasize, "And while you are my whore, you must follow my rules." Jan Nodded vigorously, biting down onto the ball of the gag. "Rule number one, you cannot make a sound unless I give you permission." Of course they had agreed to all of this beforehand but Jan felt like she was hearing it all for the first time. "Rule number two, you cannot cum unless I give you permission." She pulled a large plug out of the array and ripped Jan's panties down. Jan returned to her position on all fours as Natasha applied lube and slid the plug into her. Every instinct in Jan's body made her want to squeal, but she kept it in. It had a small point after the flared edge, "Rule number three, you are never to appear without your stinger unless I give you permission." Natasha pulled her back into sitting position and reached for the nipple clamps. "And finally, Rule number four, breaking any of my rules, will always result in punishment." She applied the clamps to Jan's breasts, tugging on them softly and then smiling.

"Don't you look pretty, like this?" She said, "Why don't you get off the bed and spin around?" Jan did as she was told, wincing as the plug moved inside her. She could feel the lube dribbling down her legs and desperately wanted something else to accompany it. "Alright, back on your hands and knees," Natasha ordered.

Jan followed the order and was surprised to feel the gag come off. Then she saw Natasha pull out their largest dildo and cover it in lube. As it slid into her, Jan couldn't help herself, she let out a squeak of pleasure.

Natasha gasped dramatically, "Have you already forgotten rule number one?" She demanded, "What a bad girl!" She reached for the whip, "Get on your back, whore." She demanded.

Jan whimpered as Natasha removed the dildo and ran the tails of the whip along her slick flesh. "Only good girls get to be filled up," She explained, pushing her onto her stomach. The first hit made her cry out again. Still she could feel the electricity buzzing inside her, wanting more. She got more, her skin was rosy with the ten lashes she'd recieved as punishment.

"Are you ready to be good?" Natasha said, Jan nodded vigorously. Natasha sat on the bed and spread her legs. "Then prove it."

Jan crawled over to her master and began lapping at Natasha's folds. After a moment, she felt a hand on the back of her head, pressing her deeper into her flesh and latched on to Natasha's clit with vigor. It only took a moment for the soft groans and moans she was used to began to spring from the spy's mouth. She was always rather quiet, and Jan suspected Natasha could be completely silent if she so desired. As it was, she climaxed with little more than a deep groan. Still, when she stood, she trembled just for a moment, giving Jan the satisfaction that she had indeed pleased her girlfriend. "Better," Natasha said, pulling a strap on from the bed and sliding it into position. "Say Ahhh," She said, taking the dildo that had been inside Jan and pushing it into her throat.

Jan got back on the bed and stuck her ass in the air, wagging it a little like a puppy. Natasha positioned the strap-on's cock so she was sliding into Jan and the other girl had to grip the sheets to keep herself from crying out as it slid down to the hilt. "You may show me your appreciation," Natasha said calmly, which meant that Jan could and should make as much noise as possible. She didn't need any prompting and began to "oooooh" and "aaaaah" at the top of her lungs as Natasha fucked her fast and hard.

It was clear that Natasha was going to make it hard not to cum. She was not only forcing the large cock inside Jan's tight core, she was jostling the plug quite intentionally. Every nerve in Jan's body was on fire. Of course within minutes she had broken the rule, Natasha had enough mercy to ride out her orgasm before she pulled out of her with a cold sneer. "Well, pet, I do believe you've broken my rule."

"I'm--"

"Do not speak." Natasha said, moving her hips so her face fell on the bed. Jan whimpered, getting herself into more trouble. She could feel her own wetness dribbling down her thighs. She could feel the tails of the whip against her skin, but nothing whas hitting her yet.

"I think you were a bad girl on purpose...." Natasha said, smacking her ass lightly, jostling the plug. "I think you like being punished."

Jan nodded, and tried her luck, "Please, punish me."

"Oh I'll punish you," Natasha pulled the stinger plug out of her with a sucking sound. She set it aside and there was a moment during which Jan assumed she was getting lube where nothing happened. Natasha teased Jan gently with the new plug. Jan pressed her face into the sheets to muffle her whimpers as shivers went down her spine. Then, with almost a painful slowness, the plug slid inside her, cool and hitting her just where she wanted it.

She didn't have even a moment to adjust when Natasha rolled her onto her back and spread her legs. "You want to come, hmmm?" She said, pulled out Jan's favorite rabbit. "Well, you'll certainly come tonight. Let's see how much you like it when you've come so many times you don't know up from down."

Jan bit her bottom lip as the rabbit buzzed against her sensitive flesh. It was seconds before she was coming again, letting out a loud cry as Natasha only turned up the intensity. She felt her legs being closed around the toy, sending vibrations into her bones, and she held it inside her like a good girl while Natasha climbed over her face and she was suddenly sucking on her girlfriend's labia as best she could while reaching her third orgasm within ten minutes.

Natasha grabbed the rabbit again and was once again pressing it deeply into Jan, rolling it just right to make Jan come to tears from pleasure. Natasha's powerful thighs were on either side of her head, and she felt the shivvers and contractions that meant her girlfriend was also having an exciting orgasm.

They stayed in this position for what could have been seconds or hours, but soon Jan's face was covered in a mixture of her own saliva and Natasha's juices. Natasha had moved on from the rabbit and had now just strabbed an egg to her clit and shoved a wand inside her, the switch giving her a second of much needed relief, and freeing up Natasha's hands to pull and play with the nipple clamps. Jan had lost track of how many times she'd reached her climax, secretly thanking her superhero-stamina.

It wasn't until she felt like she might pass out that Natasha got off of her face and gently stroked her skin as she removed the vibrators, "What a good girl." She said, soothingly as she placed the toys off to the side. She gently took the clamps off Jan's nipples and messaged them. "Did you learn your lesson?"

Jan nodded happily, Natasha sliding down her body and licking her folds clean. Her tongue was soft and gentle against her sensitive and probably bright-red flesh. "Why don't we clean up?" Natasha smiled, and gently kissed the top of her head.

Jan sat up on her knees, looking like a perfect mess. Natasha picked her up, grinning and pulled her into the shower. In moments they were both lathered in soap as Natasha whispered soft "I love yous" in Jan's ear and licked droplets playfully from her skin. Natasha eventually turned off the water and wrapped Jan up in a fluffy towel. They dried off and snuggled together in bed, exhausted and content.


End file.
